dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Darshe
'''Darshe '''is a biological tuffle android abomination, created after the "Tuffle Apocalypse" incorporating DNA from every powerful being and species in the universe into his body including Kaioshin, Makaioshin, Majin, Saiyans, Namekians, Icejins, Gods(like Beerus) and many more. He is naturally gifted with monstrous power and insane strength of a godlike caliber because of the fact he was developed for the purpose of being an unbeatable weapon. He's become a Dragon God, doing so immediately after fusing with a unique set of dragon balls which are said to generate the most powerful Shenron in existence. Darshe is heavily based on the Bastard Character of The Same Name and as such has many of the magicians capabilities, powers, spells, and techniques, but also has others from across many different manga universes. Appearance Darshe is an extremely muscular man. It has been very long since he was a human so it isn't clear what he used to look like, but after his permanent transformation into a Dragon God, Darshe's skin constantly turned a scorched red and hs eyes obtained a thick black outline. His eyes also lit up purple his aura changed as if to always be in a constant state of kaioken. His grew grow out immensely and became streaked with bright red highlights in it. He is also incredible tall for a human being, standing at what is considered "giant" by human standards at 7 feet tall. In terms of attire he can change his appearance whenever he likes due to magic materialization. His outfit weighs hundreds of thousands of tons and is colored orange and purple. Behavior Darshe is a completely selfless person and has always willingly gone out of his way to protect others. He lives by a strict code of an honorable warrior and does not even believe in using his power as a means of recreation. For this reason he will not accept challenges or even acknowledge those that wish to fight him unless that are a direct threat to the lives of the innocent. Due to the horrors he experienced as a child, he swore that he would fight and stand up for the lives of the innocent and perserve the peace and preciousness of life on earth and as many different species throughout the universe as he could. He is very strict, stern, and coolheaded and does not ever speak, his eyes and ears constantly on the lookout for a threat that could raise its head at any moment. Darshe never displays the slightest hint of arrogance or self righteousness even in spite of his godlike power. He believes there is no such thing as too much power and is always constantly striving to obtain more, all for the sake of protecting the innocents in the universe. Darshe becomes utterly infuriated when he witnesses or becomes aware of evil deeds, and while merciful in his ways, he is by no means naive and is more than willing to put the dogs in the world who are beyond help down. He always gives his opponents one last chance to yield and forsake their evil ways, and as such he spares them if they agree to his terms, but he can sense if they are lying. Darshe is also an extremely dfficult person to lie to and deceive, seeing through any ruse or falsehood that is set before him easily. Darshe is the ultimate bane of all things evil and un just in this universe, and when in battle he does not like to talk and never trash talks, looks down on, or underestimates his opponents even when they are clearly leagues beneath him. All he is, is mercy, love kindness, and absolution. Biography Relationships Powers Natural Ability '''Power Level: '''Darshe has nigh infinite power that constantly replenishes itself at an alarmingly fast rate. Continuous usage of devastating moves barely put a dent in his chi. After ascending to Godhood, Darshe's power became so great that he has to hold back the true extent of his power so as to not involuntarily effect the universe on a potentially deadly and apocalyptic scale. After he emerged from the afterlife as a god his power was so exceedingly insane that just his mere existence warped and violently discolored spacetime all across the universe. Upon his descent to earth he involuntarily brought both the sun and the moon out at the same time and turned the sky pink like that of the afterlife realm, having to lower his defenses and chi to the bare minimum so that he did not effect his surroundings and put the people of earth in danger. '''Strength: '''Each one of his punches are worth the force of Super Dragon Fists and Darshe's knuckles alone hold enough force behind them to pulverize stars. Even the most durable of opponents are severaly damaged by Darshe's attacks that have been conditioned to become "supreme fists" in the martial arts realm. By flicking his finger in its general direction he destroyed a rogue planet heading for him. When fighting an enemy of extremely great power, Darshe had enough strength to do a hand stand and literally, push the planet out of orbit so as to avoid the impending enemies attack and just as casually move it back into place without displaying the slightest visible effort on his face. '''Speed: '''Darshe can run, fly, fight, and even walk at speeds clocking it at hundreds of billions of times greater than the speed of light itself. The universe is like a mere playground to him thanks to his speed. All of his attacks appear as mere twitches, if they can be even witnessed at all by his opponents, and his enemies often do not know that he has attacked them until long after he has already hit them and done significant damage to their bodies. His incredible speed leads his opponents to assume that he exists in more than one place at a time due to seemingly his multiple bodies fighting at one time. '''Durability: '''Even before his permanent ascendancy to Godhood, Darshe's body was already harder than the finest katchin based constructs in the universe. He is capable of completely ignoring the force of blackholes and was capable of flying into the heart of a supernova and coming out the other side without sustaining damage. Extremely strong attacks from trained martial artists do not even make Darshe flinch and during his fight with the strongest human warriors of earth, he literally did not even recognise that he was being hit until long after he had been due to how little damage and power even strong blows have against him. '''Sight: '''He is capable of perceiving things billions of lightyears away and can easily reac to massively FTL objects and even see them coming from ages away, they move like still objects in his eyes. Darshe can perceive and zero in on tens of trillions of different tiny and minute details in the space of a picosecond, something which allows him to react to nearly anything coming his way, be it an attack or otherwise. '''Hearing: '''He can hear and focus in on the slightest tiniest little detail while blocking out all others and can tell exactly where something is or where its coming from just by hearing the vibrations of its existence. By listening to the brainwaves sending eletric pulses to the opponents arms and through their muscles, he can easily predict and react to their incoming attacks before they ever actually happen. '''6th Sense: '''Darshe has mastered the 6th sense. "Intuition and Instinct". It allows him to perform a variety of extraodinary and miraculous godlike feats such as precognition, mind reading, and more. Mastering intuition and instinct has given him a ridiculously close to flawlessness understand and perception of his enemies and combat nature. The 6th sense is unusually mystic and miraculous and its true functions are not yet fully understood or revealed but Darshe has obtained full mastery over it. '''7th Sense: '''The Ability to burn chi to godlike levels. Also grants the ability to ignore and overcome Theories, the laws of physics, general sense etc. The 7th sense also change and warps the senses and perception of Darshe to god level standards. Even before he mastered this sense he could perfectly see the formerly invisible movements of his enemies movements and attacks, and it allowed him such a high level of perception that he even witnessed the attacks and moves of his enemy in slow motion and even completely still. '''8th Sense: '''Also known as "The Supreme Sense", this is the sense that grants Darshe unsurpassed awareness and understanding of chi, thus making his power nigh infinite. Also not only overcomes theories, but axioms. Darshe has become perfectly immortal thanks to this sense, and has become entirely aware of his body and spirit. As such he can reincarnate indefinately if he is defeated and will obtain a new body even if there is nothing left of his previous one as shown in his battle against God Cell. '''9th Sense: '''The final ultimate sense. The ability to create or willingly modify any cause and cause it to lead to any effect that ones heart desires. Omnichronological perception is also granted. This sense is also called "The Grand Will" and it makes the user immune to sensory-based attacks such as hypnosis and mirages alike, but also makes Darshe compeltely aware and subsequently attuned to EVERYTHING in existence. The power of the universe and the big bang, he has merged with it all. '''Reactive Adaptation: '''No move or technique works on Darshe twice. He only needs to see the attack or ability once for it to be rendered forever useless against him, not even needing to make physical contact with him. This ability also allows him to mimick any attack or techniques that he witnesses instantly, which may also be a side effect of him unlocking the true senses of the body. Techniques '''Instant Movement: '''He can be anywhere he wants in the universe instantly. He has had a natural understanding of this technique due to the kai genes in his body. This also functions as a method of teleportation as he can instantly transmission between dimensions such as the mortal realm, the afterlife, hell, and many many more without so much as a snap of the fingers. '''Instant Combat: '''The moment where he begins and ends his attack is the exact same instance. This is not to be confused with instant transmission combat. '''Point Blank Combat: '''He can fight and dodge from any standpoint regardless. He can fight in even the most difficult and close ranges even if his back is turned to his opponent. '''Kaio-ken: '''Darshe has mastered Kaioken, and it is something that he was infamous for throughout the universe. possibly up to hundreds of millions of folds now. '''Conduit Fist: '''A technique where he becomes vulnerable but compresses hundreds and thousands worth of hard training into the space of a few minutes, raising his power significantly. '''Burst: '''By unleashing his anger his power surges upwards endlessly allowing him an interval of time where he can potentially obliterate opponents much stronger than he is. '''Endurance: '''Darshe is infamous for his toughness and ridiculous amount of endurance. even before he ascended to full blown godhood, Darshe could survive without a single drop of blood in his body, keep fighting with crushed lungs, move limbs that had been sliced off and keep doing effective damage to his enemy even after his heart had been torn out and his brain crushed. He even survived after being decapitated. '''Dispel Bound: '''Hundreds of billions of layers of spherical shields surround Darshe with an afterthought. Anything beneath star busting force is incapable of damaging the shields. Each layer has a different effect assigned to it such as manipulation, probability, reality warping, instant victory, death administration, etc. '''Eternal Atoms: '''Darshe's atoms exist in billions of different hyperdimensions in the same time. Even if he is obliterated right down to the tiniest strand of DNA destroyed, he will come back unless he is specifically killed in all those billions of different ways at the exact same time. '''Interval Removal: '''The source of Darshe's "Instant" powers. He can remove and destroy the time it takes for a cause to lead to its effect. In this right he surpasses spacetime and the concept of speed alltogether, perfect attack, evasion, and reaction are his to command thanks to this undefiable ability. '''Atomic Compression: '''An infamous ability of Darshe's is his ability to focus and unleash forces as big as entire galaxies exploding into subatomic universes, reducing his targets to dust in the process. He can unleash said amounts of force without involuntarily doing damage to his surroundings, an extremely useful ability which allows him to severely damage those with galaxy level and above durability without effecting the surroundings Attacks '''Lightning Plasma: '''Darshe throws his fist releasing the impacts in all different directions due to his transcendent martial arts ability. The impacts compress into thin beam of ultra destructive energy that bash the daylights out of those caught in them towards deadly extents. There are literally hundreds of billions of these thin strands that can easily pierce and slice the strongest of opponents and have enough piercing power to slice through katchin like it is thin air, doing tremendous damage to whatever is caught in the beams. '''Judas Pain: '''Literally inflicts pain beyond measure on the opponents body by tampering with the nervous system via what appears to be some form of eletrical current. The opponent will experience shock and thrown into an instant state of death and decay. The pain is unimaginably high and is noted to be an unusally cruel technique for punishing the truly wicked of heart and those only. '''Rikudou Rinne: '''Darshe can send the soul of his opponents to one of the six realms of the afterlife foretold in buddhist religion. This power is reflected in the techniques name. This is also an extremely useful technque which peaked out its usefulness when Darshe became a Dragon God the mystical power of the dragon balls forging a perfect harmony with this technique allowing him to restore and administrate life. Transformations Quotes Behind The Scenes Appearances in Other Media Category:Pages added by DarkSchneiderZX Category:Androids Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Majin Category:Supreme Kai Category:Kais